Help Her Up!
by DaBees111
Summary: Takes place in the 1st episode, after the auditions for the Shake It Up!. Ceces depressed about not making it on the show, Rockys dealing with her feelings for her best friend. Not good at summaries, but oh well, gonna have to practice it- Cece/Rocky
1. Chapter 1 Rocky's POV

This is my first shot at writing, so hopefully it doesn't suck too much. I got the inspiration after watching the first episode of Shake It Up! on Disney, and I just had to put it into words, it was driving me crazy. But the chemistry the two share was palpable- even through a computer. But I guess I'm a sucka for Disney femmslash, they've got the best pairings.

But yea, I don't own the rights to Shake It Up!, but i sure as hell wish I did.

I can't believe I just did that, got up in front of a crowd like this and danced that well. I will admit I wouldn't have had the courage to do this if it wasn't for my best friend, and secret crush, Cece Jones. We have been best friends our whole lives, living in the tough streets of Downtown Chicago. They always say that opposites attract and I guess that's how you could characterize our friendship, I'm the good girl, good grades, honors classes, all that. She's the risk taker, she's not dumb, she just doesn't have an appeal for school and is always just looking for a good time. I guess that's why I've started to fall in love with her, she fills the part of my life that I've lacked, adventure and risk taking. In fact she's the reason I'm auditioning for Shake It Up Chicago.

"I'm sorry but, I'm afraid you're…" Gary Wilde, the host of Shake It Up started. _As soon as I heard that I started to choke up, I knew this wasn't a good idea. Why does Cece have to push me into situations that I won't succeed_, "IN!" _wait what? I'm in?_

"Seriously? I'm in? I'm gonna be on the show every week?" I babbled on like an idiot. Gotta calm down and collect myself and salvage any of the pride I have left, especially since Cece literally had to throw me onto the stage. "Thanks Gar." I say coolly as I walk off the stage.

As I'm walking off the stage towards the girl I secretly love, I get lost staring into the beautiful deep brown eyes and watching her jump up and down as part one of our plan to become professional dancers has taken shape, me getting on the show. "You hear that? I called him Gar." I laugh out to try to calm myself down.

From behind me, I hear Gary call out Cece as our next dancer.

I suddenly feel like I, of all people, have to say something to help her confidence. "Just remember, don't get nervous, it's not as scary as it looks." _Wow! How cliché is that?_

"Nervous? I've been waiting for this my whole life." She says confidently. God I wish I were like that, then I'd be able to take the one risk I've wanted to take for the last year, to tell Cece I love her. The problem is, she's as straight as a ruler and I'm afraid that if I tell her, she'll be repulsed by me and not want to be friends with me, and that fear alone is enough to outweigh the positive result of her having the same feelings in return. As I watch her swing her hips as she walks up on stage, I fight the urge to just run up and give her a kiss good luck.

"Ahh. Young. Funky. Great look. You're perfect." Gary states the obvious about her, just part of what I love about her. He forgot about beautiful, fun, kind, and adventurous. "Now if you can just dance without falling on your butt, you're in."

As the lights went out, the spotlight on, and the music started, I saw what I feared the most, Cece freeze. She was just standing there like a fence post. Everyone around me started to laugh, quietly thank god, but they were laughing _at_ her none-the-less, and part of me got really pissed at all of them for it.

"Cece, haha, ya gotta dance," I say as I walk up onto the stage towards her to try and get her moving.

"Can't… dance… might… fall on butt," she says, trying to turn and hide from the spotlight, but not doing a really good job of it.

"But Gary said you were perfect."

"Yea… no pressure there."

"Just remember, picture someone naked."

"I am picturing someone naked, BUT ITS ME!" _If only, but then again, that's only something I'd want us to do in a private setting, not in front of this many people._

"Tik-tok, is she going to dance or not?" Gary harassed.

That's when I knew what I had to do, even if it makes us both look stupid, I just hope she forgives me for it. "Oh she's going to dance."

I walk behind Cece and take her wrists in my hand. The next few minutes are most excrutiating minutes of my life, as I'm putting my own spot on the show at risk to try and help Cece get going. I start puppet dancing her, starting with some weak '70s disco move, then a couple spins, and from then on it was stuff that I don't even remember what I was trying to do, I was too distracted by the fact that I was holding the most beautiful girl in my arms, trying to support her in the only way I knew how at the moment.

"Sorry kid," Gary said as he walked up. He snapped his fingers and the music stopped and the lights turned on, and it was over, being on this show, would not be fun, not with Cece here to be on it with me.

"Bu-bu-but Gary! She's got the look!" I say as out of desperation, taking a few steps towards him, leaving Cece alone, with everyone looking at her, silently laughing at her, and I immediately regretted it. She looked about the crowd around the stage, then just stared at me, I didn't know if she was sad or angry at or exactly why, so I say under my breath so only she would understand, "_Did I help?"_

"_No…"_ she immediately looked down and took off.

"Cece wait!" I say as I run after her. After I saw her run outside to the bench outside the studio, I decided to go get our stuff so we could go right home and she wouldn't have to go back and face everyone in the studio.

I walked back outside carrying both our bags and stop before I get to the bench, just to give her some room. "You alright?"

She looks at me and instantly my heart breaks because shes crying and all I want to do is share the pain so she doesn't have to go through this by herself, if only I didn't make the show either, maybe this wouldn't be so hard. "No Rocky, I'm not alright. I froze up there. That was the most embarrassing day off my life. I walk around thinking 'I'm so cool', but in real life… I'm a loser."

That statement right there started to get my blood boiling, no way is the woman I love a loser. "That is ridiculous! I can't remember one time that you ever acted like a loser."

"Really? Remember when we were at camp and I wanted to race those canoes?"

I knew she would bring this up, she always does, "They were really unstable."

"NOOOO, I'm really unstable," she says as she points up to herself. I reach out and brush some of her delicately soft hazel hair off her face, hoping to convey comfort to her. "I tipped over the canoe, cut my lip, and my top came off."

"Cece, you were ten, nobody even knew you were a girl." I did though, and that's one of my private favorite memories of our friendship.

She stared at me wide eyed and said "I KNEEEEW!" _God I love how she elongates words like that when she's trying to make a point._

"Sorry."

"I'm a loser."

"Stop it! The girl I love is not a loser-" I say before I realize what I'm saying.

"Wh-what did you just say?" she asks staring at me. I'm so embarrassed and afraid that I can't even look her in the eyes. I start crying because I think I just brought on the end of our friendship.

"Rocky, look at me." She says as she grabs my chin and tilts my head up towards her. I let her, but I try to look anywhere but her eyes. The next thing that happened surprised me the most, the most delicate set of lips found contact with my own. It was pure bliss, the only thing I wanted the rest of my life, Cece, was returning the feelings I've hidden from her for too long. But as soon as it started, she pulled away, and I felt cold, even in the unusually warm Chicago September weather. Then the question popped into my head.

"How long have you-" she didn't let me finish, she put her lips back to mine and we kissed more passionately for what seemed like hours but was really just long enough for us to have to break apart for air, after committing ourselves to each other. And at this time, I took the chance to finish my earlier thought, "-how long have you felt this way about me?"

"Since the year I tried to race the canoes at camp actually. I had started to develop stronger feelings for you before we went to camp, and when you were the only one who didn't laugh after my canoe accident, I settled that it was love. But it was too afraid that if I had told you, you wouldn't feel the same and wouldn't want to be friends anymore…"

"I felt the same way, that you'd be repulsed and not want to see me anymore…" I say, bringing back my fears of being rejected and suddenly started to close up again. Cece saw this and took it upon herself to make sure that doesn't happen by leaned in for another kiss. This one didn't last as long, but it's just what I needed. "I love you, Cece."

"I love you too, Rocky."

With that, we went back to Cece's apartment and spent the first of many nights sleeping in each other's arms.

So that's it, the endings feels kinda rushed, I know, but like I said, first shot at writing. I'm thinking about writing it in Cece's POV and then maybe, MAYBE, continuing it as a full story, just gotta develop some ideas for the story. Please review, but go easy on the flames, I'm a rookie.

Peace,

Bees


	2. Chapter 2 Cece's POV

**Ay whats up. This one took a little longer to get done than I thought it would. Basically its just Cece's POV of Help Her Up. But not only was it hard to change the personality types of the characters, this one was tough for me personally too. I just got hurt in a relationship i thought was gonna last, but oh well, obviously i was wrong. Moving on, thanks for those who added my story to their favorites and alerts, and thank you personally _jonaslover143 _for the comment. So heres chapter 2, enjoy.**

**I do not own Disney and yada yada yada, you get the point.  
**

Chapter 2- Cece's Pov

Watching her dance is so provocative, stimulating even, and to think she wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. You see, we've dreamed of being professional dancers our whole life, and then this opportunity came along, and Rocky tries to back out. Rocky is a smart girl, but sometimes, she over thinks things and talks herself out of taking risks that could benefit her down the road. And sometimes, I have to push her to get her started. And even when she goes along with one of my plans, and we've got our backs against the wall, she doesn't bail out; she sticks with me to the very end. I guess that's why I fell in love with her, because she's always there for me, and I know she always will be, but I still can't bring myself to tell her. She's straight, I know she's straight, she commented on how attractive some of the guys were when we walked in. _Except for the one kid doing the robot, she wanted to put more clothes on him. _So I can't risk pushing her away, she's the only _good_ friend I've got.

The music stopped and the lights turned on. Gary walked up to Rocky with an unreadable expression on his face, "I'm sorry but, I'm afraid you're…" _Dammit, she is gonna be crushed, but how could she be cut? She danced so well._ "IN!" _Wait what?_

"Seriously? I'm in? I'm gonna be on the show every week?" Rocky practically shouted. The way she gets excited is so contagious, as I feel my own excitement sky rocket. What I'd give to provide her with this kind of excitement for the rest of our lives. "Thanks Gar."

She walked towards me on the side of the stage with the biggest smile on the face, staring into my eyes. _Is she? No way, couldn't be. There's no way._ But before I could continue that train of thought, Rocky completely changed the subject, "You hear that? I called him Gar."

"Alright, our next dancer is Cece Jones." Gary called out. And finally it's my turn to go up there and do what I love, dance, and not just dance, but dance for Rocky. But even though I love dancing, I'm still very nervous about this, and I can never let Rocky know. If she knew I got nervous too, she would never be able to take risks, because she relies on me to give her the strength she needs to get through it.

"Just remember, don't get nervous, it's not as scary as it looks." Rocky tells me, probably thinking that it won't affect me at all, but really, she just gave me a sense of calmness.

"Nervous? I've been waiting for this my whole life." And that feeling of serenity is gone, replaced by guilt for lying right to her face. I walk up to Gary, trying my hardest to convey confidence, as well as giving Rocky a show by swinging my hips a little more than usual, for if she does feel the same for me as I feel for her, I want to draw it out of her.

"Ahh. Young. Funky. Great look. You're perfect." Gary compliments, but I do feel a pang of anger wash over me as he didn't pay Rocky with the same respects. "Now if you can just dance without falling on your butt, you're in."

Gary walked off the stage and I got myself into position. The lights go out, music starts, and the next thing I know, the spot lights shining right in my face and I can't move. I think of everything to get me moving, especially that I'm up here for Rocky, but nothing is working.

"Cece, haha, ya gotta dance," Rocky calls out to me, hoping to get me moving. Unfortunately, it doesn't work either.

"Can't… dance… might… fall on butt," I'm barely able to get out to her. I wish I could tell her what's really keeping me from dancing; the pressure of not getting nervous and always being able to do whatever I want, I can't let her know that.

"But Gary said you were perfect."

_Ugh, thanks for reminding me. I can't blame you though, not for anything. _"Yea… no pressure there."

"Just remember, picture someone naked." Rocky says, bringing up an earlier suggestion I had made for her.

_Great, why'd she bring that up? There's only one way that could turn out, and it's something I only want when it's the two of us in a private setting. _"I am picturing someone naked, BUT ITS ME!"

I barely register the fact that everyone around me are mocking me, silently laughing amongst themselves at my expense. "Tik-tok, is she going to dance or not?" Gary said, growing more and more impatient.

"Oh she's going to dance." Rocky says sounding more and more like me, which kinda scares me a little.

I feel her arms wrap around me and take hold of my wrists, and I forget where I'm at for a moment and give into her touch, her scent. I'm suddenly shaken out of my daze as I figure out what she meant by '_Oh, she'll dance'_. I completely give in and let her manipulate my body however she'd like. The next couple of minutes are embarrassing, for both of us, but the only thing keeping me from running away is the power Rocky's touch has over me.

Obviously Gary has had enough though because he walks up onto the stage. "Sorry kid." And with the snap of his fingers, it was all over; the lights turned on, the music stopped, my chances of being on the show are gone, but worst of all, Rocky lets go of me to chase after Gary.

"Bu-but Gary! She's got the look!" Rocky called after him. I took this opportunity to look around the crowd, suddenly feeling very small and self-conscious. Everyone was pointing and laughing, and I missed having Rocky holding me, her touch alone making me forget about my worries. When I looked over to her and locked eyes with her, she mouthed "_Did I help?" _to me.

All I could do was mouth back _"No…"_ and take off running. I knew she would follow me, and I even heard her call out for me to wait, but I was too far gone. So I went to the one place I knew she'd find me, the bench outside the studio.

Sure enough, Rocky came out a few minutes later, carrying both our bags. She walked over to the bench, but didn't sit down. "You alright?"

_There's no point keeping it a secret anymore, she already knows about it_. "No Rocky, I'm not alright. I froze up there. That was the most embarrassing day off my life. I walk around thinking 'I'm so cool', but in real life… I'm a loser."

"That is ridiculous! I can't remember one time that you ever acted like a loser." Rocky says, trying to be reassuring as she sat down and brushed some hair from my face. Obviously though, I have to ruin it and remind her of camp three years ago.

"Really? Remember when we were at camp and I wanted to race those canoes?" I counter_. I hate thinking about this; it was my most embarrassing day ever until today._

"They were really unstable." Rocky replies.

"NOOOO, I'm really unstable. I tipped over the canoe, cut my lip, and my top came off." I recount to her. I don't know why though, she was there, in fact, she was the only one who didn't laugh but instead helped me to the infirmary. I knew then that I was in love with her, before then it was just an odd sensation whenever I was with her, or talking to her, hell even just thinking about her. It was like butterflies in my stomach, but ever since that day, the feeling has intensified every day, and I don't know how much longer I can keep from telling her.

"Cece, you were ten, nobody even knew you were a girl."

"I KNEEEEW!" _And so did you. Plus, you just called me a nobody. It's confirmed, I'm a loser._

"Sorry."

"I'm a loser."

"Stop it! The girl I love is not a loser-"

I was so shocked I barely registered what she had just said, but when I did, what just happened inside the studio suddenly didn't matter anymore. I could live without being on Shake It Up! Chicago as long as I have Rocky by my side.

"Wha-what did you just say?" When I looked over at her, she was trying to look away, but I could still see that she had tears brimming her eyes, and it made me feel guilty for not responding right away, and leaving her out in the open as vulnerable like that.

"Rocky, look at me." I say as I tilt her head up towards me. She was trying to look anywhere but at me, and I knew there was only one way I could get her attention. I leaned in and our lips came together, and time seemed to stand still. Everything in my world felt at peace, but at last, we needed air, so we broke apart to catch our breath.

"How long have you-" I just rolled my eyes because I knew Rocky, and I knew she would over-analyze this. I just silenced her by leaning in for another kiss, this time a lot more passionate, our tongues fighting for position, and when we broke apart for air, I took her bottom lip in my teeth and bit lightly. Rocky, however, was able to get free and finish her earlier thought, "-how long have you felt this way about me?"

"I've felt this way for a long time, but then three years ago at camp after you helped me out of my 'accident', I knew it was more than a crush, much more. Love. But I was too afraid to tell you because I didn't want to drive you away because I need you."

"I felt the same way, but I didn't want to tell you either because I thought that you'd be repulsed and not want to be friends anymore…" Rocky started saying but I could tell she was starting to grow more and more self-conscious, probably thinking this wasn't happening, that it wasn't real. So I leaned in for another kiss, to reassure to her that it was happening and that I loved her. "I love you, Cece."

"I love you too, Rocky."

So we went back to my apartment and celebrated Rocky getting on the show, and me and Rocky secretly celebrating something much bigger, since we decided not to tell anyone right away, but we will when the times right. Rocky fell asleep in my arms in _our_ bed, and I stayed up to think about how complete I feel, holding my love, protecting her while she sleeps, and just thinking about what we have to look forward to in our lives together.

**So yea, thats it. I have developed some ideas for continuing this in the short run, as well as a few long term plans, but it will take me a while to get them down and into story form. Please review.**

**Peace,**

**Bees  
**


	3. Authors Note

So I hate to do this to y'all, but I have to put this on hold for a while. I have the ideas for how to continue this but I don't know how to make it all flow together. But when I do continue, it'll prob be pretty rapid fire cuz I'll have it goin, ya know.

I also have another project goin with my cousin right now. We're avid Left 4 Dead players and decided to do a story in that category, if you're interested, I recommend you check it out. Don't have a title for it yet but you'll be able to find it through my profile.

So yea, sorry bout this, just can't figure out a way to make it flow, hopefully the other story will give me some motivation.

'til then,

Bees


End file.
